character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Urayne (Canon)/AdamGregory03
Beta Form= |-| Alpha Form= |-| Gamma Form= Summary Urayne is the mascot Legendary Pokémon of the fan game, Pokémon Uranium. It is one of the few non-corrupted Pokémon to be of the game's unique Nuclear typing, which deals super effective damage against all other types, with the exception of Steel and other Nuclear-types, at the trade-off of taking super-effective damage from all other types. Powers and Abilities Tier: Unknown | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B Name: Urayne Origin: Pokémon Uranium Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Atomic Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1; Beta and Gamma forms only), Radiation Manipulation, Energy Manipulation & Projection, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification & Reduction, Invulnerability via Protect, Explosion Manipulation via Explosion, Resistance to Nuclear-type moves, More through TMs/HMs and tutoring (Through these methods, can learn moves such as Toxic, Flamethrower and Fire Blast, Thunderbolt and Shock Wave, Drain Punch, Rest, Sunny Day and Rain Dance, etc.) Attack Potency: Unknown | Small Country level (Should be comparable to other Legendary Pokémon, such as the Legendary Birds.), able to negate durability with the move Half-Life | At least Small Country level (Stronger than Beta Form) Speed: Unknown | At least Relativistic (Should be comparable to other Legendary Pokémon, such as the aforementioned birds, Shaymin, and Marshadow.) | At least Relativistic (Faster than Beta Form.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Country Class | At least Small Country Class Durability: Unknown | Small Country level (Scaling to Attack Potency.) | At least Small Country level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range to kilometers depending on the move. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: It's only resistance is against other Nuclear-type moves, every other type deals super-effective damage to it. Steel and other Nuclear-type Pokémon naturally resist it's STAB moves. Notable Attacks & Techniques: For Urayne's complete moveset, click here. *'Geiger Sense:' Urayne's primary ability. Raises the bearer's Attack and Special Attack when another Nuclear-type Pokémon is in the field. *'Chernobyl:' Gamma Urayne's signature ability. Summons a Nuclear Fallout upon switching in. *'Nuclear Slash:' Nuclear-type physical move with a higher chance for critical hits. *'Mega Punch:' Normal-type physical move. *'Gamma Ray:' Nuclear-type special move. *'Radioacid:' Nuclear-type special move with a chance to burn the target. *'Protect:' Normal-type status move that protects the user from the opponent's move, though consecutive uses lower it's effectiveness. *'Half-Life:' Nuclear-type special move that always cuts the target's HP in half. *'Nuclear Waste:' Nuclear-type status move that badly poisons the target. *'Explosion:' Normal-type physical move that damages all adjacent Pokémon and causes the user to faint. *'Fallout:' Nuclear-type status move that summons a Nuclear Fallout on the field. *'Proton Beam:' Nuclear-type special move that lowers the user's Special Attack by two stages. *'Quantum Leap:' Nuclear-type physical move. User disappears and becomes invulnerable, then attacks the next turn. *'Atomic Punch:' Nuclear-type physical move with a chance to paralyze the target. *'Fission Burst:' Nuclear-type physical move that damages all adjacent Pokémon and causes the user to faint. Key: Alpha Form | Beta Form | Gamma Form Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:AdamGregory03